The Judgement Reaper
by Dracul666
Summary: i would like to thank my beta titus123 for my second published fic that yet again stars my OC. flames welcome but anything with insults will be deleted. will contain elements from other anime and shows, read about my OC in my bio. all my friends who have there fics say my ideas have great potential. rated M for blood, gore ,swearing and lemons, mostly blood and gore.


Chapter 1: the arrival

Dracul666: hell yeah first chap

Dracul (OC): (growls then grunts)

Dracul666: yes I know the chap title is cliché

Dracul (OC): (grunts)

Dracul666: hey everyone if you did not read the summery then you don't know that is my OC so go to my profile to know what our happy protagonist is like

Dracul (OC): (swipes at me with his claw)

Dracul666: ah hell well as you can see he is real cheerful person time to run for my life now enjoy COBRA DO THE DISCLAIMER!

Cobra: ugh fine Dracul666 does not own anything he puts in this fic unless he came up with it

The moon shone down on the mansion in the middle of a large forest. Surrounding the enormous building was a giant stone wall that enclosed and protected the structure. A large steel gate guarded the entrance. The doors to the mansion slowly opened as a lone figure walked out into the night.

Hidden by the shadows of darkness, the figure stumbled as blood dripped down his body. The figure breathed harshly as he stumbled towards the cellar door. Opening the wooden frame, his strength then suddenly left him as he tripped and rolled down the stone steps. He finally stopped as he landed harshly at the bottom of the stairs. The figure rested for a moment greedily sucking in the air around him. He looked up and found that he had arrived at the basement. Looking around, it saw that the structure of the basement had a medieval appearance. Lit candles surrounded him, as they were adorned on the walls in place of the normal torches.

The light revealed a young boy about 7 maybe 8 in age, in tattered pants wearing no shirt. But what was unusual about the boy was the fact that he had fox ears that poked out of his head, and a fox tail that could be seen sticking out from behind him. His right arm appeared demonic, which if one looked closely at his hand they would see that it was striped in a horizontal row. Black scales covered his right shoulder and they traveled down that same arm. There was a good sized gap in middle along with a dull spike-like growth from his elbow that continued backwards so that it would stick out when he bends his arm. The entire arm looking like a gauntlet and the parts not covered, softly glowed a dark crimson.

Fresh blood oozed from various wounds that were present over his body. This boy was Dracul Hellsing Masamune, child of demon Date Masamune and vampire Seras Victoria Hellsing. A hybrid…..That of a demon and that of a vampire.

He managed to rise up and continue limping down the hallway.

Before the _incident_, Dracul had a pretty normal life….. Normal for a hybrid vampire/demon anyway. He had parents who loved him, he drank blood, learned how to fight and control the powers that came with his lineages. He watched TV, learned basic things like math, history, reading and how to blend in with humans by hiding his ears, tail and arm.

But all this changed when he was five. One day, a deadly ninja from _that_ village sliced through his clothes with shuriken, while chasing after a spy, who tried to lose him in the crowd. Everyone's eyes widened as they all saw his tail and fangs. Someone screamed 'Demon!' while someone cried 'Vampire!' Dracul just tried to continue the chase. But he was intercepted by a mob that had formed. They cried out for his blood as they bound him and tried to kill him, but they for some reason couldn't. Soon they realized that all of his wounds were healing rapidly. Unable to kill the demon, they instead, they carved the words hell-spawn and bloodsucker carved into his chest and the words demon scum and fox freak carved into his back creating scars by pouring acid and salt into the wounds.

When he managed to get away, he headed straight for his home. When he finally reached his safe haven, when he slowly opened the door and stumbled inside. His mother came to the door and saw that it was her baby boy, her eyes widened as she let out a shriek. Seconds later her husband came out rushing to her side before gazing upon his son. They listened as their little boy sobbed out what had happened and they were PISSED!

Dracul looked up to see his mother clenching her teeth, while blood could be seen dripping out of his fathers hands. They stormed out of the house as they made their way towards the village. For what reason you might ask? His parents went to slaughter the village. It was a massacre! Bodies were stacked upon one another as blood flowed like water throughout the streets. But the villagers rallied up their arms and brought out their anti-demon arsenals. Holy water crosses, and other holy objects were launched at the two angered parents.

In the end, feeling the effects of the sacred weapons, they perished after being so weakened. Dracul grieved when found out and cried out to heavens for revenge. Over the next several years, he trained harshly to finish the job in which they had started for him.

After many years, the day finally came when he returned to that accursed village. But, because he was still young, he struggled in slaughtering the village. It wasn't like they were going to let him kill them after all. So after the vicious, he returned missing his right eye, his vocal cords and voice box. His healing factor was great, but there were complex organs that had been too severely damaged, which left him with only his left eye and 10 scars that lacerated his throat.

After the massacre, he quickly headed for the basement of his home. It was only a matter of time before other villages in the surrounding areas heard what happened and once again he would be persecuted. He rushed quickly so that he could use his father's last resort.

Dracul's parents were quite intelligent and had always been inventing new things. His father became interested in the possibility that other planes of existence (or dimensions) existed. So he developed a seal in the basement of their home that would teleport their entire property to a new world but it was one time use only. That was Dracul's objective and….. He had finally made it.

'_Ah! finally made it'_ he thought to himself. _'Now the only thing left is to get the hell outta here!'_ Dracul said he placed his hand on the seal and channeled chakra, demon energy (youkai) and vampieric power into the seal. '_Shit!_' He thought as his vision started to get hazy. _'Well, I'll just have to find out where I end up'_. With that he blacked out.

In the realm of Earthland, the abyss dragon Umbra (link in profile) sensed a surge of power coming from an empty valley that usually remained uninhabited. Curiosity set in as he went to check it out. When arrived, he found an estate that had appeared within the valley (Dracul's property is really big). But after searching the outside, he found that there was no one around. He then noticed that the door was open. Shifting to his shadow form he flowed inside of the structure to continue his search. Eventually, he arrived at the basement door. Eyeing the door, he opened it and entered.

After awhile he arrived at a large room where there was a young boy lying motionless in the middle of the floor. He saw that the boy was passed out, severely wounded, but could see his wounds healing themselves at an extraordinary rate. This intrigued the dragon and he decided to gaze into the boys memories to find an explanation to the odd power.

His eyes widened as the disturbing images flowed through his mind. This boy's life after a point was the meaning of hell! Yet, he had to admire the extent the boy had gone to avenge his parents. Then he noticed the boy started to awaken. Dracul groggily started to move his body as he remembered what had just happened. The first thing he saw, when his vision cleared was a floating mass of shadows. He opened his mouth to speak but all that came out was a rough growl. Remembering his lack of vocal cords, he realized that he could no longer talk.

Seeing the disappointed look on his face Umbra spoke. "I gazed at your memories Dracul. Your life has been quite the ordeal. "He mulled over. Now normally when one hears a floating mass of shadows talk to you, the normal thing to do is freak out! But Dracul only looked on with curiosity. His emotions had died the day that his parents were taken from him.

Umbra understood his reaction and knowing how he got here he continued. "You are in the realm of Earthland. A place where mages and magical creatures exist. I am a dragon. I used my shadow form to enter your home". Dracul nodded his head slowly as he took in this new information. "I sense much potential within you young one. From the blood that runs through your veins and the strength within your heart. You are new to this realm. I can help you…. Become my pupil and spread your family's name across this land".

Dracul considered his options and being trained by a dragon. Frankly, it sounded like it was his best option at the moment so he nodded his head in confirmation. "Good." Umbra said, "First since it looks like you have already healed we should find a way for you to communicate with others Umbra said. Dracul knew that it would not be easy but nodded his head none-the-less.

**Two Months Later:**

Umbra was resting outside Dracul's house thinking back to the last 2 months. They had managed to work out a translation system through means of various grunts and growls. That was sufficient until they were able to learn sign language from a book that they found in his parents master library. After that, he started to draw out Dracul's magic power and proceeded to teach him in the art of the dragon slayer. Though, Umbra was a unique dragon in the fact that he possessed two types of magic's.

There was the abyss dragon slayer magic in which he possessed own variation of. There was also the hell dragon slayer magic. Umbra explained to Dracul that if he could find a way to combine the two dragon slayer arts, he would be the god slayer of dragon slayer magic.

Currently, Dracul was inside studying his family's arts and making a different version of his father's seal that would teleport the property to various marked locations. Umbra had explained to him that on the year 777 he would have to leave and Dracul would be on his own. Umbra had suggested to Dracul that he join a guild so that he might be able to expand on his magic even further. When Dracul heard this, he had actually took the news better then expected. Then again when your feelings are dead, not much is able faze you.

The day had come Umbra and Dracul were out in front of the estate. A ten year old Dracul, was in a black cloak to hide his features and a black cowboy hat made of scales that Umbra had given him on his first birthday in Earthland. He stood in front of the one who had been his caretaker these past years. "Well, it's time for me to go". Umbra said, "You have learned much. You even managed to make some of your own techniques. Dracul….I am proud to have been your teacher." The dragon had said with fondness in his voice.

Dracul bowed to his master and just before he left he gave off a loud roar. Umbra smiled as he too roared loudly returned bidding farewell to his student. With that he flew off, leaving Dracul wondering what he should do now.

The next day Dracul went on a walk in the woods to clear his head. One thing he hated about being a hybrid was he got cravings to drink blood and slaughter anything that was in his sight. 2 things he absolutely loathed.

"AAAIIIIIEEEEEE!"

His eyes snapped up as he heard the scream. It sounded like a child and he quickly ran to investigate. Seeing what was there made something that he thought would never happen to him again occur… he was ENRAGED. There bleeding on the ground was a little blue haired girl (guess who) with a bandit standing above her with a dagger.

Dracul snarled as he the saw the look in the man's eye. It was a sick twisted lust and he knew what this man was thinking. He was beyond pissed. With that, he disappeared in a burst of shadows only to reappear in front of the man. Before the man could say anything Dracul swung his right arm and clawed the man's throat out in his rage. But' he did not stop there. He proceeded to tear the man apart limb by limb until he heard a whimper behind him and stopped to look at the girl.

The girl was bleeding heavily and Dracul knew he had to somehow stop the flow of blood that was flowing. He then paused as he noticed the intoxicating scent of her blood as it entered into his nose. _'No! I can't think about that right now!'_ Dracul shouted to himself as he went over to her and held her in his arms._ 'There has to be something I can do for her!'_ Then once again, he smelled the blood before he widened his eyes as he realized a way to save her along with ceasing his bloodthirsty craving. If someone is bit while they where still a virgin, he could turn them. In turn saving her life, but he didn't really like it. But her time was running out so he just took a deep breath and sunk his fangs into her neck. _

Wendy Marvell was a 5 year old sky dragonslayer. She was not having a good day and was terrified as she didn't know what to do. First her foster mother the sky dragon, Grandeeny, was no where to be found. Then while out looking for her, she feels a sharp pain in her side. After lying on the ground in pain for a couple minutes, she felt something prick her neck before everything went dark.

When she came to, she found that she was in a bed. She looked around frantically, unfamiliar with where she was, or even how she got there in the first place. Then she sees a note on the nightstand next to the bed. She picked it up and read:

'_If you are reading this then you are alive and well. I am sorry if you're scared, but I had to bring you here after saving you from that bandit. You need to know that you were bleeding pretty badly. The only that I knew I could save you was to turn you. That means that you are now a vampire'_. To say Wendy was shocked was a HUGE understatement, she quickly returned to the letter. _'Logic dictates that you have stopped in shocked…. but are now reading again_ (Wendy sweatdrops) _you will want answers. But first I will say, by your magical aura, I sensed that you are a dragonslayer. I am as well so I know why you were alone. I do not know why the dragons left. All I know is they knew they would have to leave on this date. I will be down stairs when you are done with this letter…Also, I should tell you I am unable of speaking, so I will have a pad and paper with me if you wish to communicate with me._

_From Dracul Hellsing Masamune: abyssal and hell dragonslayer'._

Dracul was currently in the living room staring into the dimly lit by a fireplace. He was facing a dilemma and was trying to figure out the reasons as to why he was feeling emotions once again. True, seeing what he had saw would have infuriated anybody, but his emotions had all but vanished the day that his parents had died. He kept mulling over the problem in his head, until he heard a shy timid voice. "Um….. Uh, Dracul-san?" He looked to see the girl he saved standing in the doorway. When he saw the girl up and moving, he felt relieved him that he had torn the hell out of that man(if you could even call him that) and that she did not see… wait relieved?!

He motioned for her to sit in the large chair across from him. She did so and noticed how soft it was and found it very comfy. "Thank you for saving me." She squeaked. Dracul wrote on the pad and showed her 'there was no way I was going to leave one as young as yourself alone' she blushed at being called little.

"Thank you anyway, but what am I going to do now? You said all the dragons left today right?! She asked desperately. He just nodded his head as he lifted his pen once again 'I was actually thinking about that now maybe you could help me come up with an idea' she just looked up at him. "Um…. Okay." She said confused

Then they both heard a growling sound. Wendy blushed, "Um…. Do you have any food?" She asked in a quiet voice embarrassed. Dracul chuckled and wrote 'Sure. Follow me.' They got up and he went to the kitchen. Dracul then proceeded to make her something, all the while, he was contemplating his most recent dilemma. 'What's going on? She's not reviving my emotions is she?' This and similar thoughts plagued him while he cooked some scrambled eggs.

"Um… Dracul-san. Since I am a vampire now, doesn't that mean I can't eat normal food? Wendy asked quietly. Dracul wrote once again. 'Normally yes, but since I turned you at such a young age if you eat within the first 24 hours you will still be able to eat.' (Not true but I had to do it for the fic)

"Oh… but uh how did you turn me in the first place?" She asked. Dracul turned to a new page on his pad 'Because I am half vampire and half demon.' You see I get the vampire from my mother and the demon from my father. Why? Does that bother you? He inquired "Oh… uh NO of course not I was just wondering" she said waving her hands in front of her face hoping that she hadn't offended the person who had saved her life. She then just decided that was enough questions for now and went back to her food. She smiled brightly as she found the food to be delicious.

"That was really tasty Dracul-san!" Wendy said happily. Dracul smiled at her while he did the dishes. They went back to the living room. 'You know Wendy, I have been thinking why don't you stay here with me.' Dracul wrote. Wendy looked surprised, "Really?" She asked as he nodded his head. 'I mean, you were all alone when I found you. And it's not like you know how to be a vampire anyway.' The little thought about it and he had a point. Plus he had been so nice even though they did not know each other.

She looked at him and nodded her tiny head. "Okay Dracul-san!" She said brightly, "You know you are really nice." she said, not even trying to conceal her happiness. He smiled at her thinking about how happy she looked. He then yawned, then pulled out an amulet (it has the Hellsing symbol) out of his pocket and gave it to Wendy. 'We should go to bed.' He wrote 'Take this. It will allow the sun to touch you and not harm you.' She took the amulet and smiled warmly at him. "It looks really pretty. Thank you Dracul-san!" she said. They got up and he led her back to her room. To her surprise, he tucked her in to bed and gave her a warm smile at her as he left to go to his own room.

That night Wendy Marvell went to sleep with a smile on her face.

Angel: awe that's so cute.

Cobra: what the hell? Angel how did you get in here?

Dracul666: what did you really think I wasn't going to invite anybody else?

Cobra: well no but why her?

Dracul666: because she's my favorite female dark mage and is sexy as hell.

Angel: I don't like men who are direct.

Dracul666: hey I am only direct when giving complements. Also when he's around women my OC is shy as hell.

Cobra: oh so that's why he stopped trying to kill you.

Dracul666: yep anyway sorry if it was short people fic's tend to look longer on my computer. I will take flames since this my first fic but do it without insulting me and remember for info on the fic and my OC go to my profile also I don't know how fast I can up date this took me a few days just by itself and if you want to help me with this fic just pm me but you must have at least written a crossover that has fairy tail in it and my OC will be teaching jutsu to mages in the future also I will have stuff from other anime, games, movies, etc and what ever the hell I feel like also if you can guess what I am using in the fic is from well…. I am going to have to think on that one. Well I am off to ask my other author friends to check it out and give advice.


End file.
